


Libero di essere tuo schiavo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Occhio di luna [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Madara è un omega e Hashirama un alpha. Eppure sono più che amici, a modo loro...





	Libero di essere tuo schiavo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt del 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Hashirama/Madara, Omegaverse.

Libero di essere tuo schiavo

Madara si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto, strinse gli occhi digrignando i denti e si premette le mani sulle tempie, ingoiò un gemito di dolore dovuto al dolore lancinante. Il suo corpo ignudo era madido di sudore e i suoi muscoli prominenti erano rigidi.

"Non puoi farci niente, non è solo DNA, ma è direttamente la tua struttura neuronale. Tutta la tua famiglia è stata da me tarata geneticamente" spiegò.

La gemma vermiglia sulla sua fronte brillò di rosso sangue, lo stesso colore delle sue labbra sottili.

Madara ansimò, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri larghi tre dita.

Kaguya gli diede le spalle e avanzò, i suoi piedi nudi camminavano a un dito da terra, i suoi lunghi capelli argentei ondeggiavano a ogni suo passo.

"M-Maledetta!" gridò Madara.

La dea coniglio della luna sorrise, la sua pelle nivea brillava illuminata dalla luce delle candele.

"Stanotte sarà il momento che attendo di più. Sarai tu a richiamarmi" sussurrò.

Madara sputò a terra, mentre lei si teletrasportava.

"Morisse lei, suo figlio e la sua progenie. Non me ne frega un caz*o di essere reincarnazione di suo nipote!" sbraitò. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto e si nascose il braccio con la mano, ansimando.

Socchiuse le gambe, sentiva le sue membra rilassarsi e un calore al basso ventre.

La finestra si aprì di scatto, il vento gelido della notte penetrò portando un forte odore di pino silvestre. Le fronde degli alberi nel giardino vibrarono.

"Oh, no, ci mancava 'lui'! È vero, gli avevo dato appuntamento al fiume e mi sono dimenticato di andarci.

Maledizione" brontolò.

Hashirama balzò oltre il davanzale, i lunghi capelli neri ondeggiavano insieme alle fronde degli alberi.

"Se non vieni tu, devo cercarti io, Madara" disse.

"Merd*, avvisa prima di apparire!!" sbraitò Madara, avvampando. Afferrò il lenzuolo e si coprì le proprie nudità di scatto, digrignando i denti.

Hashirama annusò l'aria, chiuse la finestra e tornò ad odorare, avanzando verso il letto.

"Ho bussato alla finestra!" protestò.

Madara osservò il viso allungato di Hashirama, il suo sorriso e i lunghi capelli lisci che gli ondeggiavano dietro la testa tenuti fermi da una fascetta.

"Se sei venuto per combattere o portarmi in giro, oggi non è giornata.

Alpha del cazz*, dovresti sapere in che periodo siamo! La tua consorte non te l'ha ricordato?" ringhiò.

Strinse le gambe massicce e si grattò il petto, attraverso le lenzuola candide s'intravedeva il suo membro eccitato.

Hashirama si sedette sul bordo del letto, fece scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo latteo sudato dell'altro e gli occhi gli brillarono.

"Sei tu che mi avevi promesso di vederci oggi".

Madara si alzò in piedi, tenendo le gambe avvolte con il lenzuolo.

"Ci siamo visti" borbottò, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Ora puoi tornare alla gestione del 'tuo' villaggio di pappe-molli senza spina dorsale". Aggiunse.

Hashirama lo afferrò bruscamente per la spalla, lo voltò verso di sé e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Il nostro villaggio" disse, duro.

Madara mostrò i denti candidi in un basso ringhio e strinse le labbra fino a farle diventare bianche.

"Sarebbe stato il nostro se mio fratello non fosse morto e in quel luogo non pensassero ossessivamente che voglio toglierti il titolo di Hokage, quando quel nome che hai scelto lo trovo anche ridicolo" disse con voce roca. Il suo corpo fremette, sentiva la stretta della mano dell'altro sulla propria pelle.

Hashirama assottigliò le labbra, avvicinò di scatto il volto al collo di Madara e ispirò profondamente. Si morse eccitato il labbro, gli tolse la mano dalla spalla e gli afferrò il polso.

"Sai che non era quello che volevamo".

Madara scattò e gli morse la spalla, conficcandogli i denti nella carne fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.

Hashirama gemette, gli prese con irruenza il fianco e lo trascinò sul letto. Lo schiacciò sotto di sé, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e gli premette il capo contro la spalla lesa.

Il lenzuolo scivolò a terra, lasciando scoperte le nudità eccitate dell''Uchiha. Madara boccheggiò, alzò le braccia cercando di spingere via l'altro, dei tralci di legno gli bloccarono i polsi. Sentì le mani intorpidirsi, socchiuse le gambe a causa del proprio membro eccitato. Il corpo muscoloso dell'altro premeva contro il proprio massiccio. I lunghi capelli di Hashirama gli pizzicarono la pelle, le sue iridi nere si tinsero di riflessi vermigli.

"Non me frega un caz*o di quello che volevamo. Spero solo un giorno di vederti sbranato dalla volpe a nove code, insieme alla tua maledetta 'consorte'" sibilò.

Hashirama gli strinse con irruenza i fianchi, lo accarezzò rudemente lungo tutto il corpo modellato, spingendo in avanti i fianchi verso l'intimità dell'altro.

"Qui si tratta solo di me e te, Madara. Nient'altro".

"Stronzo" esalò Madara con voce gutturale.

Sporse a sua volta il bacino contro l'altro, facendogli sfregare contro il membro che gli pulsava e doleva. La vista gli si annebbiò, gli occhi gli divennero liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

"Lo sei da quando avevi ancora i capelli a scodella. Tu e le tue cazzate sul fatto che non mi avresti cercato di uccidere, prima. Sul fatto che nel nuovo villaggio avrebbero accettato anche la mia gente, dopo. Con contorno di stronzate sul fatto che ero 'bellissimo' e bla bla bla di quel tipo.

Sono stanco delle tue bugie, maledetto". L'ultima parte la sibilò.

Il suo corpo fremeva e il sudore gli si asciugava sulla pelle.

Hashirama leccò il sudore sulla pelle arrossata del rivale, ne morse il capezzolo e lo leccò. Sollevò il capo, sogghignò assottigliando lo sguardo.

"Abbiamo fatto delle scelte, Madara. Anche adesso ne stiamo facendo" disse.

Gli accarezzò i glutei sodi, continuando a sfregarsi con il bacino sempre più violentemente.

"Come quando hai scelto di non vedere che ero diventato più bello di te, solo per potermi continuare a dire no".

Madara strinse gli occhi, si dimenò cercando di liberarsi i polsi e aprì le gambe, ansimando.

"Ora sei anche vanesio?

E la prossima volta cosa? Pronto a sacrificare la tua gente come un tempo ti sacrificavi per loro?" ringhiò. Strusciò con i glutei contro le dita dell'altro.

Hashirama lo rigirò, se lo mise sopra e gli prese i fianchi. Lo spinse con irruenza contro il proprio petto e lo poggiò contro la parete dietro di lui e alzò gli occhi liquidi.

"Hanno voluto eleggermi loro Alpha. Proteggerò tutto il mio branco. Ma ora non è quello che ti sto chiedendo, anche se avresti dovuto essere con me, come Capitano della polizia del Hokage".

"Hai appena finito di dirmi quelle idiozie che ti ho detto mille volte essere degne solo delle puttanelle.

Non inventartene altre, già subito" ribatté Madara. La sua voce gutturale nascose un tremito.

Cercò di avvicinarlo a sé con le braccia legate e gli morse ripetutamente il labbro a sangue, succhiandolo.

"Non so quando tornerà la padrona di casa, quindi se devi fare i tuoi porci comodi, vedi di fare in fretta. Tanto alla nostra prossima sfida, ti umilierò" disse con voce molto roca.

Hashirama lo fece aderire contro di sé, lo baciò con foga allargandogli i glutei con le mani. Si scostò, gli morse il collo e leccò la pelle tesa e sudata.

"Non avrò mai un 'ti voglio' da te, vero?" chiese, il tono spezzato.

Madara ricambiò il bacio con foga, mozzandogli il respiro con la lingua.

Continuò fino a sentire il proprio fiato mancare e si staccò, ansimando.

"Non so nemmeno chi cazzo sei tu.

Non sei il ragazzino che tirava sassi.

Non sei il giovane che vedeva il mondo attraverso il buco di una foglia come se fosse un rituale per renderlo magico.

Non sei il quasi adulto che inventava strane poesie.

Non sei l'adulto che dopo le missioni, provava a dipingere senza successo.

A furia di rigenerarti come una cazzo di pianta, non so più CHI SEI!" sbraitò.

< In questo mondo non si potrà ottenere mai quello che si vuole >. Le sue iridi brillarono completamente di rosso.

Hashirama gli tirò i capelli scostandolo da sé, smise di accarezzarlo e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Sono, sono stato, sarò per sempre tutto questo, e molto altro" sibilò.

Lo costrinse ad aderire a sé, lo spinse contro il proprio membro eccitato strofinandosi sui suoi glutei senza penetrarlo.

"Sono colui che ti sta reclamando, qui e ora, Madara Uchiha".

Madara strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, sporgendo i glutei. Il suo interno corpo fremette d'eccitazione e gli sfuggì un gemito prolungato.

< Su una cosa sola sono d'accordo con quella pazza. Per avere ciò che si vuole, bisogna affidarsi solo alle illusioni. Questo mondo non potrà darti mai ciò che brami davvero > pensò.

Lanciò un grido di rabbia.

"Io sono stato forgiato dalla guerra, dal sangue e dalla cecità. Sono indistruttibile per tutti, ma se c'è qualcuno che può cambiare questo, sei tu.

Mi vuoi? Allora prendimi, cazzo. Vediamo se ci riesci fino in fondo" lo sfidò.

Hashirama gli prese il volto con una mano, lo strinse irruento e lo avvicinò al proprio.

"E tu mi darai ciò che voglio?" chiese, il tono triste.

Strinse i denti, prese un respiro profondo e gli strinse un fianco. Alzò di scatto il bacino penetrandolo, gettò all'indietro il capo facendo oscillare la lunga chioma mora.

Le fiamme nere avvolse i tralci di legno che stringevano i polsi di Madara, incenerendoli.

"Vediamo intanto se riesci a scalfire la mia determinazione" ribatté.

< È incorruttibile, si nutre dell'odio e del terrore degli altri, mentre mi svuota. Avanti, distoglimi dalla mia missione. Vediamo se ci riesci come facevi un tempo, moccioso presuntuoso! > lo sfidò anche mentalmente.

Hashirama gli strinse i fianchi, lo costrinse a muoversi su e giù a ritmo incalzante, strofinando contro il petto muscoloso e sudato dell'altro.

"Non puoi negare chi è il migliore" sussurrò roco.

Madara si muoveva con scatti sempre più improvvisi e forti, facendolo entrare a fondo, la sua pelle si lacerò e delle gocce di sangue gocciolarono sul pavimento.

"Io? Sono un maestro della guerra e mi sembra che, ad ora, il numero di missioni portate a termine dai nostri gruppi sono sempre state equiparabili" gli ricordò. Ansimava e il sudore stillava sul suo fisico. Morse l'orecchio dell'altro ripetutamente, lasciandogli i segni dei denti.

< E al momento, scacciare l'oscuro signore dentro di me, è stato un compito così arduo che nemmeno tu, sei riuscito a ottenere. Lo so che potresti uccidermi, dimostrarmi una forza maggiore della mia; ma sei così maledettamente ingenuo che non capisci che quella potrei portartela via. Potrei copiare la tua forza in battaglia, non è quella che hai di speciale. Non è con quella che potresti 'vincermi' > pensò.

Hashirama strusciò all'indietro fino ad aderire alla parete con la schiena, lo strinse con forza per farlo aderire a sé e gli prese i fianchi tra le mani. Ne bloccò i movimenti tenendo i muscoli delle braccia tesi, mosse il bacino con forza puntellandosi con i piedi in terra.

< Non capisce che la sua dedizione va solo a ciò che ha giurato di proteggere, agli ordini che porta avanti senza rimpianti. Non è con la forza che posso batterti, Madara, ma non temo di perdere perché come tutti i signori della guerra, sei solo uno strumento di essa, mentre io sono un guerriero nell'anima > pensò.

Madara era avvolto da un alone nerastro spesso un dito, venne, continuando a muoversi, concentrandosi sui movimenti dell'altro dentro di lui. Assottigliò gli occhi, gonfiò le guance e trasformò dei gemiti di piacere in una fiammata vermiglia che arse le tendine della finestra, trasformandole in una nuvoletta nera.

Strinse la schiena di Hashirama con entrambe le braccia, fino a fargli schioccare le ossa, che si rigenerarono istantaneamente.

"Non farti strane idee...". Ansimò.

"... ho marchiato sulla pelle a chi appartengo...". Concluse.

Hashirama rise roco, lo spinse in terra con un gesto secco, il suo corpo emanava un alone rossastro che lo contornò completamente. Continuò a spingere, sentendo lo sperma dell'altro aderire alla propria pelle scura.

"... solo che credi di appartenere alla persona sbagliata" sussurrò.

Lo baciò con foga tappandogli la bocca con la propria, continuò a muoversi fino a venire dentro l'altro.

Madara fece una risata roca, ghignante, mostrando i denti candidi.

"Per come stanno le cose, sono più propenso a spazzarti via che essere tuo" mentì. Rise ancora gli leccò il collo. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli e spalancò le gambe, lasciandosi penetrare fino in fondo.

"Hai intenzione davvero di ritrovare te stesso? Ti vorrei ricordare che ormai ti sei sposato e avrai dei figli" disse sibillino.

Hashirama gli sollevò una gamba, l'odore di Madara lo eccitava portandolo a continuare a spingere mentre lo sperma si asciugava tra di loro. Gli accarezzò i capelli, li tirò esponendo il collo del rivale.

"E tu, Madara? Fin dove vuoi portare il campo di battaglia?" chiese.

Il petto si alzava e abbassava affannato, aveva gli occhi liquidi e i muscoli contratti.

"Dipende cosa hai messo in palio" rispose Madara. Sentiva il pavimento gelido in contrasto con la sua pelle bollente.

< Dirgli che il suo corpo è davvero magnifico significherebbe fargli dimenticare sotto quali colori combatto.

Però, sembra davvero diverso, oggi. O forse sono i dannati ricordi, mortali più di un fusibile scoperto... il richiamo del potere è sempre lì >.

Hashirama lo annusò dal basso verso l'alto, si fermò alla sua spalla e vi poggiò il capo.

"La posta in palio tra noi non cambia mai, mio sfortunato amico".

"Se ho capito il premio che desideri, ti risponderò dicendo:

Se fossi libero, saresti tu il mio padre.

Al momento, però, il mio destino è legato di più al fato di una luna di sangue

che materna e demoniaca desidera un sogno infinito di desideri realizzati" mormorò con voce calda.

Hashirama premette il naso sul suo collo, completamente steso sul corpo pallido e arrossato dal sudore del rivale.

"Quindi è questa la verità? Saresti mio, se non fosse per una luna di sangue che chiede i tuoi voti?".

"A patto di essere per te quello che millanti a parole" esalò Madara. Abbandonato, con i muscoli rilassati.

< Vuoi venire? Dannazione! > si lagnò mentalmente.

Hashirama rise roco contro di lui, prese nuovamente a spingersi con irruenza graffiandogli la pelle.

< Non si è reso conto di avermi nuovamente eccitato solo con il suo odore. Signore della guerra, e padrone di ogni mio istinto più animale >.

Venne dentro di lui, scivolò fuori e gli rotolò di fianco.

Madara lo guardò e arrossì, vedendo che lo fissava.

"B-BakaHentai!" ululò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo, e ispirandomi al testo della canzone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1wVZ1lsqA8&t=183s.


End file.
